


Betrayed trust

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Dark, F/M, Genderswap
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Dottore riponeva tutta la sua fiducia nelle persone con cui viaggiava. E non si aspettava che una di queste la potesse tradire, portando drastici cambiamenti nella sua vita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayed trust

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirata a un prompt della Jade, scritta solo per distribuire un po' di angst al mondo u.u

Tante volte il Dottore era stato tradito dalle persona in cui aveva fiducia, dai suoi amici e dai suo alleati, ma non si era affezionato troppo a loro, ogni volta aveva un presentimento, che però cercava di ignorare ed era doloroso, ma non così tanto. Ma la donna che ama, la sua ragazza impossibile, non lo tradirà mai.   
Guarda Clara e sfoggia una dei suoi sorrisi migliori. Sono appena stati sulla quinta Luna blu del pianeta Kastelbor, il posto più romantico di tutto l’universo, e ora ha intenzione di dirle cosa prova, non riesce a non farlo. Non con lei. Si sistema il farfallino e fa il giro della cansole, arrivando proprio davanti a lei. Le sistema una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio e avvicina il volto al suo, poi la bacia. E’ il modo migliore per cominciare, no?  
La stringe forte a se e la guarda negli occhi, ma non è lei, ha un volto diverso. Prova a chiedere spiegazioni, quando sente qualcosa colpirli il cuore destro. Un proiettile. Si stacca di colpo da lei e si tiene la ferita, mentre Clara corre fuori dal TARDIS, lasciando la pistola fumante sul pavimento.  
Il Dottore appoggia le mani sulla ringhiera, cercando di respirare, mentre sente il suo corpo cambiare, ancora una volta. Una luce dorata invade la stanza e lui si accascia a terra. Pochi secondi dopo, quando ha già un volto nuovo, riesce a trascinarsi a fatica fino alla prima stanza che trova e si mette sul letto, chiudendo gli occhi.  
La sua Clara l’ha appena ucciso.

Ore dopo, quando il suo ciclo di rigenerazione è completo, il Dottore va in bagno e si lava il viso. Non riesce ancora credere a cosa è successo, la persona in cui aveva più fiducia al mondo. Si guarda allo specchio e osserva il suo nuovo volto. Come al solito, non ha i capelli rossi, ma la cosa non lo tocca più di tanto, non perché ci ha fatto l’abitudine, ma perché non li importa di avere i capelli rossi, non li importa di niente.  
Va nel guardaroba, infila un paio di jeans scoloriti e una camicia nera, prende la prima giacca che trova, senza soffermarsi troppo sull’abbinamento con gli altri capi che indossa, e torna in sala comandi. Imposta le coordinate di un vecchio bar ai confini dell’universo e appena arriva, esce dal TARDIS senza nemmeno guardarsi intorno. Entra nel bar e si siede al bancone.  
\- Un ipervodka alla banana – dice in un unico sussurro, e poi resta in silenzio per tutta la serata, mentre manda giù un bicchierino dopo l’altro.   
Quando il bicchierino non viene più riempito, il Dottore alza lo sguardo e il barista gli mostra la bottiglia vuota. Lui si alza, cercando dei crediti nella giacca mezza bucata.  
\- Hanno già pagato per lei – La voce del barista è stridula e il Dottore esce dal bar barcollando leggermente, senza notare un uomo fin troppo famigliare seduto in un angolo, col sorriso sulle labbra.  
Torna al TARDIS e si getta sul vecchio letto un po’ malconcio, levandosi a malapena le scarpe. Si mette a fissare il soffitto. Come farà ad avere fiducia in qualcuno dopo quello che è successo?

Appena si sveglia, si mette a lavorare sulla console. E’ ancora parcheggiato accanto al bar e sente qualcuno bussare alla porta. Non ha la minima intenzione di aprire, non ha certo voglia di vedere qualcuno di prima mattina.  
\- Apri, papà – Dice qualcuno fuori dalla porta e il Dottore si blocca con la mano a mezz’aria.   
Non ha figli, ne è più che sicuro. Jenny è morta, lui stesso l’aveva vista morire. E poi quella era un voce maschile.  
Apre di colpo la porta e vede un ragazzo, pantaloni neri e camicia bianca, che li sorride.   
\- Mi chiamo Johnny. E non guardarmi in quel modo, mi sono solo rigenerato in un uomo. E sì, sono Jenny. Stupito? – Il ragazzo, suo figlio, gli porge una tazza di tè. Ma lui fa finta di nulla e lo guarda negli occhi.  
\- Tu eri morto – Johnny fa finta che lui non abbia detto niente, e entra dentro al TARDIS, con gli occhi di un bambino appena entrato in un negozio di caramelle.  
\- Mi sono rigenerato, papà. Non sei felice di rivedermi? –  
Resta un attimo in silenzio, cercando di riordinare i pensieri. Non può viaggiare con qualcuno, nemmeno se si spaccia come suo figlio. Potrebbe non essere lui. E in realtà, anche se fosse proprio una rigenerazione di Jenny, potrebbe rischiare di perderlo ancora. Clara è ancora in giro e il Maestro si è rigenerato, secondo le notizie che li sono arrivate. Non può rischiare.  
\- Non posso portarti in giro con me – Il Dottore vede la delusione negli occhi di Johnny, ma non può portarlo con se per mille ragioni.   
Lo guarda posare la tazza ancora fumante sul pavimento e uscire via.   
\- Alla prossima volta, papà – Dice in un sussurro, prima di chiudere la porta dietro di sé.  
Il Dottore prende la tazza di tè e ne beve un sorso, prima di ricominciare a lavorare sui comandi. Spera solo di non rivederlo più, non vuole dirli di no un'altra volta.


End file.
